


Jealous Iwaizumi Fucks Harder

by elisosly



Series: HQ Thirstmas Entries! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, Gay Oikawa Tooru, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi owns a honda accord, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Boyfriend, Spit As Lube, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisosly/pseuds/elisosly
Summary: No one really thinks Iwaizumi's the jealous one in the relationship, but he absolutely is.OrWhen Iwaizumi sees a tabloid with Oikawa's face on it and some women with huge tits hanging off of him, he assumes the worst and when he's proven wrong, he decides to make it up to Oikawa by fucking his brains out.Day 1 of HQ Thirstmas - Jealousy
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: HQ Thirstmas Entries! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047241
Comments: 16
Kudos: 289
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020, porn_with_or_without_plot





	Jealous Iwaizumi Fucks Harder

“Hey. I love you,” Oikawa said on the screen of his iphone, brown eyes so large and genuine.

“I love you too,” Hajime said before the call ended.

And that should’ve been the end of it. Those three words should’ve calmed Hajime’s anxieties, because he _knew_ Oikawa loved him. He felt it in his bones, in the way Oikawa looked at him sometimes, in his smile, in the stupid memes he blew up Hajime’s phone with. He _knew_ Oikawa loved him, but when they were miles and miles away and his heart longed for him and the only times he saw him were on facetime or on ESPN or on a goddamn billboard that one time, Hajime felt unsure.

Unsure if his love was enough, unsure if Oikawa would find someone better in Argentina, someone softer, nicer. Someone surprising. Someone he hadn’t spent his entire life with. Someone who could give him love all the time because they were there, unlike Hajime who was all the way in California trying to get his degree and who didn’t always have the time for Oikawa during his off days or his down time.

That’s why when he saw the tabloid with the busty blonde on the cover, her arm wrapped tightly around Oikawa’s shoulders and his wrapped around her small waist, Hajime fucking _lost it_.

He fucking _knew_ Oikawa would get bored with him one day. He _knew_ the brunet would never be content with the stagnant love of his childhood bestfriend. 

Before Hajime knew it tears were falling down his cheeks and staining the front of the magazine he’d bought on a _whim_ , thinking he’d tease Oikawa about his first tabloid appearance and _this_ is what he’d found. His boyfriend looking happier than he’d ever looked with some fucking _girl_ hanging off him. Hajime wiped angrily at his tears. 

Hajime flinched at the telltale sign of his ringtone, signifying Oikawa was trying to facetime him. Of course he was, Oikawa always had the worst timing as always.

Angrily he swiped on the accept button to stare into the traitorous eyes of his socalled boyfriend.

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa giggled, his eyes full of playful mirth until he noticed the red lacing Hajime’s eyes and the smile on his face disappeared immediately. “Haji, what’s wrong?”

“I saw your tabloid, Tooru,” Hajime said, willing his voice to stay steady and his eyes dry.

“What do you mean, Hajime? I --”

“I saw that fucking _girl_ hanging off of you, Tooru,” Hajime spat, his hurt giving way to anger like always. He was never good at just _feeling_ , he always had to mask it with something else, he could never just sit in his feelings of heartache and pain.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered, his eyebrows scrunched up as if he had no idea what Hajime was talking about. 

Hajime scoffed, just like Oikawa to act like he didn’t know what he was talking about, just like him to act like Hajime was fucking _crazy_. He wish he’d just rip the fucking bandaid off, say it to his face like a man and stop dragging Hajime along.

“You could’ve told me, Tooru,” Hajime said, his voice softer than he had anticipated; more vulnerable than he wanted. Tooru didn’t deserve vulnerability in this moment and yet, Hajime was cracking.

“Told you what, Hajime? I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“If you wanted to break up you should’ve fucking _said something!_ Instead of this,” Hajime’s voice broke, the floodgates were opening, he was crying again. He cursed himself for feeling this way, for letting Oikawa make him feel this way.

“Hajime please don’t cry, I don’t know what I did,” Oikawa tried.

And Hajime laughed, his laugh humorless and sharp. 

“Please, Hajime - I _love_ you, I --”

“If you fucking loved me then why the _fuck_ are you cheating on me, Tooru?”

Silence.

The two stared at each other, the air charged with tension even though they were miles apart, even though their conversation existed through the small square of an iphone, the air was _tense_.

“Hajime,” Tooru whispered, his voice wavering know, brown eyes threatening to shed tears of his own. “I would _never_.”

“But you _did_ ,” Hajime cried, his tears flowing freely now because this shit _hurt_. His relationship with Oikawa was like an extension of himself, they’d been together for so long that this hurt was one that grew in his chest making it hard for him to breathe. He distantly realized that the harsh noise he was hearing was his own breathing, coming quicker and quicker until it stopped.

Fuck, he needed to sit down.

“Hajime, breathe for me. _Please_. We can talk about this, ok? I don’t know what they printed on the tabloid, but I would _never fucking cheat on you_. Now I need you to _breathe_.”  
Hajime squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to focus on his breathing and the words that had just passed through Oikawa’s lips. 

Hajime knew two things to be true: he knew that he loved Oikawa. Loving Oikawa at this point was like breathing, it was essential, something he had to do. He also knew that Oikawa would never truly hurt him, intentionally, that is. Tooru didn’t have a spiteful bone in his body when it came to Hajime, others weren’t granted the same treatment, but Oikawa had proven again and again that he would _never_ hurt Hajime.

With those two things in mind, Hajime finally steadied his breathing. He realized that Oikawa too had slowed his breathing to match Hajime’s, to help bring him back, calm him down. 

“I’m sorry,” Hajime whispered. It wasn’t like him to break down like this. Usually their positions were switched, Hajime calming Oikawa down, but it seems the tables had turned.

“Don’t be sorry, Hajime. I love you, I’m always here to help,” Oikawa promised. “Now mind explaining to me what exactly happened here?”

“Who is she, Tooru?”

“Iwa-chan, I still don’t know what you’re talking about, can you _please_ start from the beginning?”

Hajime sighed, a deep shuddering thing that filled his lungs and then rushed out in a rush of breath. “I’m talking about _this_ ,” Hajime said, taking a screen shot of the tabloid in question and sending it off to Oikawa.

He heard the ding on Oikawa’s phone as the brunet opened the text in question and then he was… he was laughing.

“Tooru, what the _fuck_?!”

“Iwa-chan, that’s my _trainer_ ,” Oikawa laughed and laughed and laughed.

And Hajime watched his boyfriend lose his shit. And his anger disappeared. And his tears dried, and he breathed easily, and finally, he… cracked a reluctant smile.

“I’m sorry,” Hajime said after a few long moments of listening to Oikawa’s raucous laughter.

“I never knew you could be so jealous, Iwa-chan~” Tooru teased.

“I’ve just been feeling really anxious lately,” Hajime explained sheepishly. 

Tooru’s smile softened as he stared at Hajime, realization dawning on him.  
“I love you,” Tooru repeated. “I am also very gay, but know, that I love _you_ , Iwaizumi Hajime. Only you. It’s _always_ only been you.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Tooru agreed like it was obvious. And it was, usually. But the distance fucked with Hajime’s head sometimes, playing on his insecurities, making him think less of the man he’d fallen in love with all those years ago.

“Fuck,” Hajime cursed. “I’m sorry, Tooru.”

“It’s ok, just… Please don’t ever scare me like that again, ok? Promise if you ever have any more doubts, you’ll talk to me first. _Before_ jumping to conclusions. Ok?”

Hajime nodded, he felt his cheeks flush red in embarrassment, not loving that Oikawa just saw this unhinged side of him. God, he had acted so stupid.

“Hey, look at me,” Oikawa said.

And Hajime did.

“I love you,” Oikawa repeated. “And remember, I’m visiting California next week, right? We’ll be together again and you won’t be able to doubt my feelings for you anymore!”

Hajime smiled briefly, for once, Tooru was right. They’d be together again soon, there was literally no reason for him to feel so unsure. 

As he stared into Oikawa’s open, chocolate brown eyes, he decided he’d make it up to Oikawa during his visit. He’d make things right. He’d make sure Oikawa knew that he’d never doubt their love, their bond again.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

And Tooru had a plan! A plan that most definitely did _not_ involve sitting on his boyfriend’s cock in the parking garage of LAX at goddamn 3am in the morning.

In Tooru’s defense, it all had happened really, really fucking quick. Not only that, but Iwaizumi showed up to the airport in grey fucking sweatpants and a black tank top that showed off his fucking biceps and Tooru hadn’t seen him in _months_ , so could you really blame him?

So instead of the slow burn, touching, sweet soft kisses Tooru had _planned_ to use to show his boyfriend how deeply, deeply in love with Iwaizumi he still was, and would always be; instead of _that_ he was left with this:

A steamy makeout session in the back of Iwaizumi’s newly acquired honda accord that he said he’d bought because navigating Irvine and the neighboring California cities was practically impossible without a car considering America’s attempt at public transportation was goddamn laughable.

But that’s not the point! The point is, he and Iwaizumi were currently engaging in an illegal activity! They were damn near about to fuck in public!

“Missed you, baby,” Iwaizumi whispered against Tooru’s skin, his lips trailing down Tooru’s throat and his hands palming Tooru’s ass, pushing their hips more firmly together so that Tooru could feel _just how much_ Iwaizumi had missed him.

“Mmm, _Iwa-chan_ , I missed you too,” Tooru responded, as he continued rolling his hips in his boyfriend’s lap, wanting nothing more than to whip Iwaizumi’s dick out right here and now and sit on it because _fuck_ he’d missed this and he wasn’t even visiting for that long, he wanted to have as much as he could but goddamnit this _was never the plan_.

And so, Tooru had to put an end to this.

He grabbed a fistful of spiky brown hair, and pulled, removing Iwaizumi’s lips from his neck and restoring most of his resolve.

“Iwa-chan, not here,” Tooru tried, his breath coming out in pants at how goddamn turned on he was.

Iwaizumi smirked, before reaching a hand down the side of his seat to enable the button that caused his seat to slowly recline, until he was leaned all the way back. He used his other hand to reach into Tooru’s pants and underwear to press firmly on the brunet’s hole, forcing a high keen from his lips.

“ _Iwa-chan_ ” Tooru repeated, his voice laced with a warning. This was his first mistake honestly, because Iwaizumi loved nothing more than a goddamn _challenge_.

His boyfriend quirked an eyebrow at Tooru, a smirk spreading across his face as he -- predictably -- called Tooru’s bluff. He slowly pulled the hand he’d shoved down Tooru’s pants out, spit in his palm, and shoved that hand right back down Tooru’s pants.

“ _Iwa-chan!_ ” Tooru gasped as his boyfriend began slowly pushing a spit-slick finger inside.

“Here’s what’s going to happen, Tooru,” Hajime said, his other hand cupping Oikawa’s jaw and keeping him steady so that he had no choice but to stare into vibrant, mischievous green eyes. “I’m going to take you apart, here in the LAX parking garage, because I’ve missed you and I’ve got a lot of making up to do and I’m not going to waste _any_ fucking time. You got that?”

“But Iwa-chan --” Tooru’s voice fell off into a high pitched whine as the finger in his ass sunk deeper and _curled_ , stroking against his prostate.

Iwaizumi chuckled darkly, his finger continuing to stroke Tooru’s prostate as the hand on his jaw moved across his mouth to unceremoniously shove two fingers inside.

“Let me take you apart, baby. I promise I’ll keep you quiet, Tooru. Just let me give this to you,” Iwaizumi said, his hips thrusting up to really drive home the fact that his dick was big and hard and he wanted Tooru to sit on it. And well _fuck_ , Tooru wanted that too, didn’t he? He wanted anything Iwaizumi had to give him.

Tooru moaned around the fingers in his mouth, his eyes slipping closed as his tongue moved between Iwaizum’s fingers, suckling at them as Iwaizumi thrust a second finger inside him, the slight burn all Tooru needed to fully give in to his exhibitionist boyfriend.

Iwaizumi removed his fingers from Tooru’s mouth, his thumb keeping the brunet’s mouth open though, pulling his lip down for the simple act of doing so because a lot of the time Iwaizumi just liked to take his time and commit Tooru’s blissed out face to memory. He really was so predictable sometime, but Tooru didn’t really care because no matter how predictable, it was always hot as fuck.

“Talk to me baby,” Iwaizumi said, his fingers scissoring apart inside Tooru, punching another moan out of him.

Tooru was feeling delirious at this point, barely able to answer Iwaizumi. It’d been a long trip, and he was exhausted as he laid on top of Iwaizumi, his body mostly limp as his boyfriend fingered his ass and started reaching under his shirt to tweak at his nipples.

Tooru gasped out as Iwaizumi twisted a nipple roughly between his fingertips, “Tooru, I need you to talk to me baby,” Iwaizumi repeated, his thumb soothing the sting.

“I--I --” Oikawa’s voice broke off on another moan as Iwaizumi added a third finger. He felt so fucking full and stretched open, and his cock was dripping inside his pants, wetting the fabric with the copious amounts of precome his slit was drooling, and Tooru was actively loosing his goddamn mind and Iwaizumi wanted him to talk?! 

“Hajime -- _please_ ,” Tooru sobbed, tears of exhaustion and frustsration streaming down his face as he tried to fuck back onto Iwaizumi’s fingers. God, he was so close yet he needed more, so much goddamn more, and Iwaizumi wasn’t giving it to him, and he was so tired, he just wanted to cum all over his boyfriend and then pass the fuck out in his arms, but _no_ , Iwaizumi wanted to tease him.

Tooru collected all the energy he had to plead once more with his boyfriend to just put him out of his goddamn misery and fuck him already. He kissed Iwaizumi deeply then pulled back to look right in those stupidly beautiful green eyes to say, “If you love me, you’ll put your goddamn dick in me, Hajime. I swear to god, I’ve been through too fucking much and you --”

Iwaizumi chuckled as he removed his hand from Oikawa’s shirt and covered his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

Oikawa yelped against the palm covering his mouth, confused as to why Iwaizumi would ask him to talk only to cover his mouth? What the actual fuck?

But Iwaizumi’s reasoning quickly became clear as he removed his fingers from Tooru’s ass, and smoothly pulled the brunet’s pants down, until his cock sprung free and his ass was out in the open. Then he shimmied his own sweatpants down his hips, yanked his hard, aching and flushed red cock out and thrust up into Tooru, bottoming out quickly and forcing a goddamn scream from the brunet’s lips.

It seems Iwaizumi had decided he’d teased his boyfriend enough and was now going to fuck him fast and fucking hard. 

“Told you I’d keep you quiet,” Iwaizumi growled before wrapping his other arm around Tooru’s body, effectively keeping him still as he snapped his hips up again and again, nailing Oikawa’s prostate headon, giving the brunet no time to breathe, his pace actually insane.

And Tooru was losing his shit, he could feel tears streaming down his face, his cock angry and red and sensitive as it rubbed up against the rough material of Hajime’s shirt, and fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing Oikawa had ever felt.

“Cum for me baby,” Hajime whispered and Oikawa fucking _screamed_ behind the hand covering his mouth, spilling all over that stupidly sexy tanktop as he finally tumbled off the ledge into blissful oblivion.

Hajime’s thrusts slowed as Oikawa fell limp against his chest, his hips starting a slow grind inside Oikawa, rather than the brutal thrusts he was giving him before.

Oikawa was thankful for that, but he was ready for Hajime to just cum inside him already so they could go back to his dorm and pass the fuck out, it was really late!

“Shhh,” Iwaizuzmi cooed, slowly pulling out and returning Tooru’s limp body to the passenger’s seat.

Tooru tried to protest, he really did, but all he felt was goddamn relief that Iwaizumi decided to tuck his hard dick back into his sweatpants, return his seat to its normal position, and start the car.

“I love you so goddamn much,” Tooru said, pulling his own pants back up, and curling up in his seat, his head resting against his window.

Iwaizumi chuckled, “Love you too. Now get some sleep, because I'm gonna keep you up all night tomorrow, ok?”

Tooru grumbled in response before slipping away into a deep, comfortable slumber, feeling as if things were finally back to normal in his relationship and feeling all warm and fuzzy from the love his boyfriend gave him.

So, all in all, Iwaizumi’s first jealous freak out ended up strengthening their relationship and it also happened to be the reason Oikawa was left walking funny the next day, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this really just uh did whatever the heck it wanted & i just tried my best hehe.
> 
> Also this title is goddamn garbage, i am so so sorry!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/elisosly) doing the absolute most!
> 
> Also, if you liked this lil diddy, maybe give a girl some kudos or drop a comment? It'd be most appreciated!!


End file.
